


Sexy Stories

by WinterAsh



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bunch of sex scenes that play in my mind, either for a story that was never used or written, or just a scene that played in my head. Do enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door to the bedroom slammed forcefully behind them. John had his arms wrapped tightly around Sherlock's neck as he deepened the kiss. Sherlock nearly died that night and the immense relief and needing to reassure himself that the brunette was, in fact, still breathing caused John to be much more aggressive ad open than normal.

 

He pushed Sherlock onto the mattress and straddled him, holding his slim wrists above his head with one hand. The other could easily break his hold should he want it, but he seemed content to be in this position.

 

John once again locked lips with the man under him, pawing at his shirt in an attempt to remove it, giving up when it didn't bend to his will and just ripped it.

 

“That was my favourite, just so you know.” Sherlock muttered against his frenzied kisses before pushing the blonde away slightly.

 

“Allow me to take the rest of my clothes off before you ruin my entire ensemble in your haste. Perhaps take the time to cool down a bit and remove your own. Though, I wouldn't care if you ruined that hideous jumper.”

 

John snorted before pulling the jumper and T-shirt over his head and quickly undoing his belt and fly, pushing the material hastily off his legs. When done, he watched Sherlock undress slowly and meticulously, more than likely just to piss him off.

 

The blonde leaned back on his elbows and just watched the show through half-lidded eyes. The muscles bunching and flexing when he took off his ravaged shirt and tossed it in a far corner, as he swiftly undid his fly and shoved the material down his thin, muscled legs. He wasn't wearing any pants, much to John's delight as he enjoyed the view of the rather hairless man bending down to remove his socks and the trousers bunched at his feet.

 

He turned around then, giving the other a full bodied view. While Sherlock was lanky, muscled and mostly hairless, he still had to have the most gorgeous set of pubic hair known to man. Though, John had to admit, it made the man's impressive penis look like it had either a fancy hat or an afro, depending on which way you stared at it.

 

John felt a smile spread over his face as he imagined a top hat on Sherlock's thick dick.

 

“I would ask what is so funny, but since you seem to do this whenever you look at my genitals I assume it's something juvenile and would rather not ruin this mood with guessing it.”

 

John waved a hand in dismissal before he reached up to place his hands carefully on the narrow, but slightly rounded pale hips of the brunette, guiding him to straddle his waist. He nearly groaned in satisfaction as he felt the soft, but bony, bum rest on his upper thighs and the warm, moist testicles and slowly growing member pressed against his upper abdomen as he settled in.

 

John raised a hand and tangled it in the soft curls, pulling him down softly into a languid kiss.

 

“Care for a little doggy?” John asked, a gentle smile on his lips as he playfully let a hand slid down the crack of the tall man's arse.

 

“Whichever you want.” The other murmured, voice husky and deliciously deep. John felt his body shudder in response as he patted the others bum so that he'd get into the requested position.

 

Sherlock stood and stretched before crawling onto the bed on all fours. He slid his knees to his chest and lowered the front part of himself, folding his arms to rest his chin on.

 

“Ready when you are.” He called over, his cock twitching and beginning to swell as he felt a probing finger at his entrance. He let out a small mewl when John twisted his hand, crooking his fingers before adding more to make sure he was more than stretched for the width of his dick.

 

When he was sure the other was prepared, John removed his hand and pulled out a condom. He quickly ripped it and made quick work, pinching the tip and rolling it down until it was snuggled against the base. He coated it generously in lube before he lined up and slowly slid in with a deep, satisfied groan at the tight warmth encompassing his throbbing member.

 

Sherlock bit his lip, grunting slightly as he relaxed his body, letting the bunched muscles let go at the intrusion to make it much more pleasurable for the both of them.

 

“Okay to move?” John whispered against the pale back, his forehead resting on one of Sherlock's shoulder blades in order to hold himself in check and let the other adjust to the stretch. The brunette just grunted and nodded, gasping out a hoarse, “Yes.”

 

John flexed his lower half as he began a slow, steady rhythm into the thin man under him who let out small whimpers and moans, but over all kept quiet. John pressed his back against the tall man's lower back, reaching a hand out to slip a few fingers between the full lips of his lover. Sherlock had a strange oral fixation, and this was something he adored.

 

Neither of them noticed the sound of someone calling their names; the light grunts, slapping skin and foggy minds were blissfully unawares of the third party about to interrupt.

 

“Sherlo- Oh, my, so sorry. I'm.. I'll just.. Come back.”

 

John froze and looked over to the door. Sherlock slowly looked over, panting and huffing, his eyes glazed as he regarded his brother.

 

Much to the blonde's surprise, one long, pale arm stretched out towards the door and beckoned the elder Holmes over. Mycroft's brows furrowed in confusion, looking up at John and back at his brother before he slowly went to the bed. When he reached it, he nearly shouted in shock as another hand reached out and grasped the belt at the chubby man's hips. He deftly undid it, regardless of the red-heads struggling.

 

John was panting, cheek pressed against Sherlock's back, confusion evident in his eyes as Sherlock pushed his brother's trousers and pants down, grabbed his arse and forced him forward, taking the semi-erect penis into his mouth.

 

Mycroft's head tilted back in shock, a deep groan escaping him. John simply shrugged and began moving his hips, too far gone to really care that his lover was performing fellatio on his own brother.

 

“Get on the bed, Mycroft.” Sherlock growled out, tugging on his brothers chubby arse in demand.

 

“Still so bossy, even with a cock buried in your arse, brother? I should do something about that, indeed.” Mycroft muttered, crawling onto the bed and threading his fingers through the thick curly locks and pulling his brothers head to his lap. Sherlock happily took the small, erect cock into his mouth. Suckling at it between groans when John slammed into his prostate.

 

Mycroft hissed as Sherlock began solely massaging the frenulum, moaning and scratching at the broad shoulders of his brother. John watched from where he was busy slamming into Sherlock, and decided he wanted to go in just a little deeper. He grabbed Sherlock's forearms and yanked backwards, lifting the tall man partially and began to pump his hips faster, moaning as he got in just a bit deeper, and rubbed Sherlock's prostate with each thrust.

 

The brunette was moaning around his brother's dick and was thrusting his hips back with just as much force as John thrust forward, the slapping sounds increasing with each impact. John let one of Sherlock's arms go and stretched best he could forward until his hand snagged the back of Mycroft's neck, pulling him forward into a passionate kiss. John let out a long moan into the open mouthed kiss he was sharing as he came, shuddering, into the moaning body below him. He quickly pulled out and sat to the side, panting and watching the brothers. Sherlock had unfurled his legs and now lay on his stomach, his head buried in his brother's lap. Mycroft had his legs now wrapped around his brothers neck, his elbows holding his upper body up and his head was thrown back in a long moan as he obviously came in his brothers mouth. Sherlock swallowed and pulled back before crawling up his brothers body and kissing him passionately.

 

John was deeply surprised at how.. hot it was to watch the brothers make out. The brothers who didn't get along. He bit down on his knuckle before he crawled forward, his hand slithering out to grasp at Sherlock's large penis. He began pumping his hand quickly to bring the beautiful brunette to completion as he battled his brother's tongue in a deep kiss. Sherlock let out a whimper as he came, his body shuddering as he pulled away from his brother's tempting lips and rested his forehead in the crook of the red-heads neck as the cum splashed on John's chest and thigh. A little had landed on his cheek as well.

 

Mycroft went to leave but Sherlock held his arm.

 

“No. You sleep here tonight.” He murmured, nuzzling his head further into Mycroft's neck.

 

John shrugged and made himself comfy in the bed, using the sheet to wipe the cum off himself and discarding it, pulling the blankets up. Sherlock refused to leave his brother's embrace so Mycroft had to awkwardly find a way to turn them towards the head of the bed and only then did they all curl up together and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The hell is this

 

by Ash Winters.

 

 

“Please.” He whimpered, his cheek pressed against the coolness of the dining table. His arms were tied behind his back using belts and he was completely naked.

 

“Now, now, my pet. I don't recall ever saying you could talk.”

 

Sherlock shivered at the throaty voice, the feel of the riding crop trailing down his back. His cock strained, weeping, against the table, twitching with each click of a footstep, each flick of the riding crop as it landed painfully across his arse.

 

He cried out as a hand tangled itself into his hair and wrenched his head back. Sherlock clenched his teeth at the pain. It hurt so good.

 

The other tsked at him before shoving his head back onto the table. The slow pacing continued, stopping behind to apparently enjoy the view of his bare arse before the riding crop landing once again across the pert cheeks.

 

The body pressed up against him and a black cloth soon covered his eyes and then all he could do was feel.

 

He felt the hot breaths landing on his bare shoulder, his skin raised in goose pimples as teeth grazed down his shoulder and nails bit into his lower back, sliding down and over the tender skin of his bum before playing lightly around his entrance.

 

He bit back a whimper, knowing it wouldn't please his dominator.

 

“Now, my pet. You may say either yes or no.” The voice whispered hotly into his ear, “Are you worth the effort? Should I even bother to waste my energy taking you?”

 

Sherlock's lower lip trembled in need as he whispered, “Yes.”

 

“Then say my name.”

 

Sherlock took a deep, shuddering breath as he felt warmth press up against his entrance.

 

 

“John.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes. He felt weightless, his arms were numb and his legs felt heavy. He soon learned exactly why; he was suspended about a foot above the ground with a rope cinching his wrists together above his head. He felt a pain in his forehead and recalled being suddenly hit there before the world went black.

 

His eyes darted to the left to see Sebastian standing by the door, arms crossed and looking off to the side. His eyes quickly swept the room and they landed on Moriarty, who sat with his legs crossed in a rather kingly manner in a large wicker chair. The other stood up, a smile on his lips but cruelty in his eyes as he swept his arm out.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself at home. Oh, well, you could if you weren't currently being suspended.” He said, his voice lilting in that strange manner of his. He tilted his head and stared up at Sherlock in a rather reptilian fashion before he flicked his head suddenly and stared at his counterpart.

 

“I think you should leave, Sebastian. Things might get... a little hot in here.” Moriarty said, licking his lips and looking up at Sherlock in a deranged way, smiling sweetly as the ginger left the room.

 

“Now,” He began, his voice dropping in a strange deep tone before lilting up as he climbed a small step ladder, “Shall we begin?”

 

Sherlock went to reply but found his mouth occupied quickly with the lips of Moriarty. The bruising kiss made him hiss and try to twist away, but his body wouldn't comply due to being in such a strange position for too long.

 

“Can't move can you?” Moriarty breathed before giggling gleefully as he grabbed a fistful of silk and with almost unnatural force ripped the shirt off Sherlock's slim form.

 

“What is with people and ripping my favourite shirts.” Sherlock muttered, glaring down at the demented little man nipping and licking his way across his chest.

 

“You're too sexy to wait for. Or in my case, I know it'll piss you off.” Moriarty replied, grin firmly in place as he pulled out a switch blade from the back of his pants. The small man latched his lips to Sherlock's once again, opening his mouth and working the others lips, hoping for them to open. When they didn't, he jabbed the tip of the knife into the brunette's shoulder and when he gasped he forced his tongue in. He mapped out the delightfully wicked mouth with his tongue, his stubble rasping harshly against Sherlock's smooth skin.

 

Sherlock tried to wrench his head away but Moriarty held his head firm, the blade biting painfully into his neck with the force the other used to keep him in place as he lapped at the others lips and tongue, trying to get it to play.

 

Soon, Moriarty grew bored with the man's mouth and began working his way to the long, pale neck. He bit harshly at it, suckling it and kissing it. He buried his head in the crook where the neck met shoulder and took in a deep breath.

 

“Is that John I smell? My, my, my. You've been busy. I wonder how he'd feel about this?” Moriarty whispered, breathless with excitement as he latched onto the neck and bit down harshly, causing Sherlock to yell out in surprise at the pain and try to wrench away but to no avail for the smaller man held him in place quite securely.

 

The black-haired man straightened himself, licking the blood from his lips. He had broken the skin and the blood was trailing uncomfortably down Sherlock's chest. Moriarty kissed him, gently, before looking back into his eyes searchingly before a smirk slid over his mouth.

 

“Tell John I said hi.” Moriarty whispered before he felt a sharp pain to the head and the world went blissfully dark.


	4. Chapter 4

His head flew back as he screamed in pain. His forehead met the cool metal of the table as he panted. He glanced over his shoulder to see the lighter moving away from his skin.

 

 

 

“You liked that, didn't you? So excited when it burns.. For shame.”

 

 

 

The redhead grit his teeth and pulled at the bonds holding his wrists firmly together behind his back. He watched the other man place the lighter down and sighed in relief, only to tense up when he turned around with a dagger in his hand.

 

 

 

“Jim.” He breathed, trying to wiggle once more out of the binds when the other shivered at his voice.

 

 

 

“This won't hurt, my love.” The other groaned out, pressing the tip of the blade at the nape of his neck before slowly sliding it down, around the front, and connecting it in the back. He felt his skin split and he bit into his lip, finally able to loosen the rope enough to pull one hand out. He whirled around and snatched the thin wrist that held the dagger.

 

 

 

He growled at the small man, squeezing his wrist until the blade dropped from his hand with a thud. After kicking the dagger far from reach, he began to slowly back the black-haired man up to the wall.

 

 

 

“You know I hate being bound, Jim.”

 

 

 

“But doesn't it make it more erotic, Seb?”

 

 

 

“It makes me not enjoy it, which I know you prefer, but I rather not. If we're going into this type of partnership, I would like to enjoy being used.”

 

 

 

Jim snarled before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of short red hair, yanking the taller mans head before slamming his lips to the split ones of his companion. The kiss, fueled with anger, soon turned bloody as they bit at each other, scratched at each other until they sank to the floor and sated their lust for each others bodies, and the need to use someone to feel worth.

 

 

 

It was a strange sort of love they had, but it was the only type of love two psychopaths could feel.


	5. Chapter 5

John was wiggling in his seat on the private jet. Mycroft had fallen asleep in his seat located in the front of the jet. He rubbed his thighs together as he glanced up at Sherlock, whom had fallen asleep shortly after liftoff.

 

John looked down at his lap, biting his lip as he saw the obvious tent in his pants. He was insanely horny. His mind was just filled with dirty thoughts, his skin was flushed and humming, sensitive to the smallest brush with the sleeping mans skin. His breath came in quick gasps as his mind hazed when he lightly ran a hand over the pale arm resting on the arm rest beside him.

 

He wanted Sherlock inside him. Right now. He placed a finger between his lips and bit down to muffle a needy moan that wanted to escape him.

 

He peeked his head over the plush seats in front of him and saw no movement in the cabin. He bit back a grin. He felt really naughty, and knew he would regret this decision in the future, but he needed it. He couldn't wait, he needed it now.

 

He slowly slid to the floor and maneuvered himself between Sherlock's legs. His hands braced themselves on the thin, but strong, thighs of his lover and slid them forward until he undid the button and zipper of the mans trousers. He licked his lips as he leaned forward, his hands slipping into the silk pants to pull the flaccid penis from the hole in the front. He glanced up through his lashes at Sherlock, noting he was still fast asleep regardless of him pawing at his genitals.

 

With a breathy giggle, John leaned forward and took the pale, flaccid penis into his mouth. He worked it gently, smiling around the member as it began to harden and he heard small, sleepy gasps escape the brunette. He flicked his tongue over the frenulum and instantly there was a gasped, “John?” Followed by hands threading into his blonde hair.

 

He glanced up at the sleepy, yet shocked, face of Sherlock. He grinned around the mans now very hard dick and continued his menstruation. The brunette bit back a moan, grabbing fistfuls of the blonde hair to hold him in place.

 

John slapped the brunette’s thigh, waiting for the hands to let him go and he slid back on his haunches and looked up at Sherlock.

 

“I want you in me. Now. Do you have a condom and lube?” John growled out, already pulling down his jeans and pants. Sherlock shook his head negatively, but John smiled up at him and pulled the two items out of his pocket.

 

Sherlock gulped, not used to seeing John so... sexual. He found it strangely erotic, and he wasn't one to normally find things 'sexy' or 'erotic'. The blonde straddled him and reached a hand back to his entrance to prep himself, his mind filled with nothing but need. He could feel no shame. He knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Sherlock buried deep within him, shoved in to the hilt.

 

By the time he was able to squeeze a third finger into his entrance, he was sweating and flushed with need, biting his lip to keep from moaning wantonly at his lover. He rotated his hips as he thrust his fingers into himself, letting out a hitched, but breathy moan. He looked down at Sherlock who stared at him as if entranced. His pale face was flushed, his breaths were coming in short pants and his pupils were dilated and his eyes half-lidded.

 

John bit back a smile. He did it. He aroused Sherlock like never before. He withdrew his fingers and pressed the slick digits against the silk of the tall mans shirt as he slid back on the mans lap so his penis stood up proudly, throbbing and purple with need. He ripped open the condom wrapper and quickly rolled the condom down Sherlock's impressive length before sliding back forward, shivering as his heated dick brushed the cool silk of the brunette's shirt, and lining himself up with the others aching need.

 

He slowly slid down, impaling himself, until he was seated fully in Sherlock's lap. He let out a hitched, strangled groan as Sherlock impulsively bucked his hips a little. Thin white hands found themselves holding John's hips, steadying the man as they began a steady rhythm. By this point, John couldn't find the decency to keep his shameless moaning under control and was crying out like a cheap whore.

 

By the time Mycroft appeared at their seats, John was too far gone to care. He just reached forward, grabbed the elder brother by the belt and dragged him forward. The other spluttered and tried to pull away but John would have none of it. He wanted something in his mouth, filling him fully. He quickly undid the mans belt and pulled his trousers and pants down to his knees before he held himself firmly with one arm on the seat beside him and the other wrapped around the chubby mans waist as he took the semi-hard shaft into his mouth.

 

Mycroft let out a tiny gasp as John worked him, moaning and gasping as Sherlock hit his prostate in a steady rhythm. This wasn't the most comfortable position, but the blonde could care less, he wanted this.

 

Soon all three found a steady rhythm. Mycroft's fingers were threaded in the soft, blonde locks of John, whom was happily sucking, nipping and lapping at the mans dick. Sherlock was watching them in a detached manner as he slammed into the smaller man repeatedly, illiciting moans and gasps that aroused him further until he slid his eyes shut and slammed into John for the last time, groaning as he came full force in the warm heat.

 

John soon slid off Sherlocks lap, surprising the brothers as he turned around and eyed Mycroft. His face was flushed, his lips swollen from the sucking, and he was still insanely horny.

 

“Take me.” John gasped, and Mycroft did just that.

 

He placed his shaking hands on the thin hips of the blonde and entered him in a quick thrust. John threw his head back with a startled cry before he reached up and grabbed a fistful of dark curly locks, wrenching Sherlock to him so he could kiss the hell out of him. He opened his mouth and lapped at the full lips of the consulting detective, whimpering and moaning between open mouthed kisses as Mycroft pounded into him, the red-heads balls slapping into him deliciously as he increased his speed. Sherlock opened his mouth to the onslaught of the blonde and soon the two were engaged in a dominating battle of open mouthed, wet kisses.

 

Mycroft didn't last too long, being celibate for so long. He came with a deep moan before slowly sliding out of the other man, watching as his release slid out a bit with his pulling out.

 

“What about me.” John whispered, looking between the brothers before pointedly glancing down at his straining erection.

 

The brothers glanced at each other and communicated without words. John soon found his back pressed against the silk shirt of Sherlock, whom held him in place, nipping at his neck and rubbing and teasing the others nipples and stomach, while Mycroft's head was buried in the blonde's lap. John was crying out in pleasure, craning his neck so he could awkwardly kiss and nip at the brunette's full lips as his toes curled and his balls began to pull up as he reached his climax.

 

He cried out, screeching really, as he came long and hard into the back of Mycroft's throat. He lay spent against Sherlock, panting and whimpering, his legs shaking and his body humming.

 

This was the best feeling in the world.


	6. Doctor and Sherlock

John looked on in shock as the two geniuses were locked in a tight embrace. He wasn't sure if he should follow when the tall, thin eccentric man grabbed Sherlock by the lapel and dragged him down one of the many paths in the impossibly large machine.

 

He looked around the control room before deciding following was the best idea and scampered off after the two tall men. He found them exchanging wet kisses and stood awkwardly in the door way as he watched the pale hand yank off the other mans bow tie and pushed his suspenders off his shoulders, gripping the shirt and ripping the material apart, buttons flying everywhere, in his effort to reach the smooth chest.

 

“That was my favourite shirt, you know.” The brunette muttered before grabbing Sherlock's silk shirt and giving it the same treatment. “That was mine.” Sherlock muttered back before he grinned, grabbing the angular jaw in his hands and slamming their lips together possessively.

 

John fidgeted as he watched the two men paw at each other, removing clothes at an aggressive and alarming pace. The large room was soon littered with various articles of clothing and the men had fallen into a frenzied embrace on the large bed in the middle of the room. John slid into the room, trying to ignore his growing erection as he watched Sherlock, face down on the bed, crying out in ecstasy as the brunette lapped at his entrance and teased his cock with light touches.

 

“Get on with it!” Sherlock growled, reaching a thin hand towards the other man in his impatience. The other tutted before reaching over for some lube and coating his fingers with it. He lightly traced the puckered entrance, not quite breaching it until Sherlock snapped at him once more.

 

“Touchy, touchy!”

 

He pushed a digit into the tight ring of muscle and began working his magic with his thin, deft fingers until he had the cross Sherlock nearly melting into the sheets.

 

“Fuck me already, you daft Doctor.” Sherlock growled out when he felt the other was taking too long with the preparations.

 

“Yes, yes, will do, but what about your partner, hmm?” The Doctor asked, looking towards John who was flushed from witnessing the stoic Sherlock coming apart at the teasing touches of the brunette.

 

Sherlock's eyes met his own; John becoming breathless at the lust-filled eyes he'd never seen his companion with before.

 

“John.” The other groaned out as the brunette pushed into him, “Come here.”

 

John slowly made his way over, his eyes never leaving the spectacle before him as the lithe man slammed into his friend, who groaned in pleasure every now and then, arching up into the open-mouthed kisses the Doctor was placing across his back.

 

When he was close enough, Sherlock's hands slid over and quickly undid his buckle and zip before he pulled his erection free of it's confines. His fingers nearly bruised John's hips as they grabbed at him desperately until he was close enough that the brunette could put him in his mouth.

 

John groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as Sherlock lapped at his aching dick. The few times he could open his eyes, he had to close them due to the images he was seeing. Sherlock being pounded into, his arms now being held behind him by the other man to deepen the thrusts, his own dick disappearing into the beautiful mouth of his long time friend. With these images, it didn't take him long to ejaculate and slump to the side of the bed to watch the geniuses continue their copulation. When he regained his breath, the two had switched positions, this time with Sherlock on his back and the Doctor straddling him, rocking away on Sherlock's impressive length and crying out in pleasure. The two exchanged a slow, languid kiss after they came and were sated sexually with each other. What John wasn't expecting was for the two to drag him over and each give him a loving kiss before they took a nap. Round two would commence once they awoken.


	7. Last Chap

Captivate

by Ash Winters

Sherlock awoke in a dimly lit room, suspended in the air with his hands above his head wrapped with rope, which was what suspended him with a hook. He tried to saw the ropes with the tip of the hook or simply break the rope with his strength to no avail. He had been in this position for far too long and his arms were aching and numb.

Footsteps soon began to resound in the room, leading up to him. The light illuminating his position made his night vision useless, so he squinted in the hopes of making out whom was walking in the darkness. His head turned violently as his ears picked up a shuffle behind and hands fell onto his abdomen. It was then he realised he was in fact nude. He tried to jerk out of the hold but the deep chuckle from behind made his skin crawl.

"I must say I like your present, Jim."

Sherlock stared at the ginger standing behind him from the corner of his eye. He couldn't take in all the details of the man due to his shoulder being in the position it was. From what he could see was orange hair, freckles and acid-green eyes.

"I'm glad. Do have fun with him, Seb. I need to go. Toodles!" Came the lilting voice from the other end of the room before the sound of a heavy door closing filled the room.

Sherlock's heart began palpitating wildly as he tried to pull his hands free to get out of this situation.

Sebastian tutted as he rounded the naked man until he stood in front, chin raised and a cruel smirk curling his lips. "The things I'll do to you." He breathed out, staring intently into the defiant sea-green eyes of his captive.

Sherlock's nose crinkled as he snarled at Sebastian, wrenching his arms in an attempt to get free. Sebastian seemed to take it as an invitation for the brunette found his face in a steel grip as cold, uncaring lips fell upon his own in a bruising, domineering kiss. A cold blade pressed to Sherlock's throat when he tried to yank himself away.

"You will reciprocate and enjoy it." Sebastian growled, the knife biting into the pale flesh. He dragged it across, slicing the skin open and blood bubbling out from the wound, sliding down his neck.

"How delicious."

Sherlock's lip curled in repulsion as he felt lips and a tongue suck and lap at the wound on his neck. What he wouldn't give to be free. He tried to find a way to distract the man when the heavy doors opened. Sebastian groaned and went to turn around, muttering out, "What is it, Jim? I thought I had him all ni-"

A gunshot rang out, barely missing Sherlock and Sebastian. The brunette squinted over the orange hair of his tormentor to make out the silhouette of John in the doorway.

"Get the bloody hell away from him."

"No." Sebastian drawled, twirling the knife in his hands as he stared at the door before taking off at a low sprint, his body nearly bent in half before he lunged at John. Sherlock cried out a warning, once again trying to get free and this time succeeding as the rope gave-way under the stress he had caused it. He landed awkwardly, slamming a knee into the ground due to his feet not being used to supporting his weight and being numb from being suspended. He looked up to see John holding Sebastian off, the thin wrist being wrapped by John's large hand, keeping the blade inches from his neck.

Sherlock tested his legs and decided they were of enough use as he sprinted in their general direction, launching himself until he caught Sebastian around the middle, tackling him to the ground. He straddled the thin waist of the man, slamming his wrists to the floor above his head and pinning them there.

"John? The rope." Sherlock called out over his shoulder before glaring down at the red-head, snarling at him as he awaited the blondes return.

"Never touch me again." He growled out, his skin crawling as he felt an erection pressing against his bare thigh.

John returned with the rope and they made quick work of Sebastian, suspending him from the hook for Moriarty to find.

"I brought this." John murmured before quickly walking from the room, returning shortly with his coat. He quickly wrapped himself up in it, feeling unclean.

"Let's go home, John?" Sherlock asked coolly, already making his way towards the exit, passing the police on the way and ignoring the questioning gaze of Lestrade. Tomorrow, his eyes said, and Sherlock nodded before he was whisked away in a cab.


End file.
